fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amon
'' Amon '(アモン, ''Amonu lit. The Hidden), born '''Archard Dagonet (アーカード ダゴネット, Ākādo Dagonetto), later named Ira Euryale '(イラユリエール, ''Ira Yurieru) by Rhea Euryale and sticking with said name, is a Dark Mage, formerly an assassin for hire, renowed as the '''Blind Ghost (ゴーストブラインド, Buraindo Gousuto) due to using stealth during assassinations and blindness. He now tries to raise a family after the event that lead to him parenting Lilith, and later Circe. He is one of the few existing "Human Maken" '(人的魔剣, ''Personal Demonic Sword), and the first and only known "natural born" one, created by Azazel, as one of his many potential candidates for his "Ultimate Demon". Amon is the son of Marx Dagonet and Mitera Dagonet, and is currently in possession of Gram as his Maken. Appearance Amon is a young and fairly muscular man, with much of his actual appearance is covered by his clothes, consisting of a black shirt with a hoodie that shadows the upper part of his face, a black jacket over it, bandages that completely cover his mouth and nose, and on his arms as well, and black pants. Amon's hair and eyes are both white, his eyes originally being yellow, but becoming blank and pupiless white after becoming blind, giving him an eerie look. However, after regaining his eyesight, his right eye regained its golden color, but his left eye remained white and pupiless. After Laurel "killed" his Magic Origin, the influence of Diana's "Install, Download" that caused his eye color to become golden, was lifted, turning his eye back to its original color, red with black pupils. He also regained color in his left eye, but this is due to Gram's influence on his biology. At times, Amon would go for a much simpler appearance, while still keeping his bandanges on out of his childhood habit, but simply change his upper clothing, to a black jacket with a hoodie, and wear a white shirt under it instead, apparantly, preferring to wear clothing with hoodies to cover his face, much to Lamia's dismay. As a child, Amon covered his lower face with bandages, which later became a habit later in his life, but his eyes and hair were fully exposed, he had messy white hair, and wore old ragged clothing, including a cloth that covered the upper portion of his body. Under Amon's bandages and hoodie covering his face and head, he appears relatively normal, and before he became blind, had yellow eyes with black pupils, his hair is also rather short, stopping close to his shoulders. His hair is unkept and messy, with bangs covering his forehead, they also cover the sides of his head, most prominently his ears. Amon is noted for having "fangs" on the front rows of his teeth. The exact reason for why is unknown, but according to Gram, is most likely a side effect of being born with Black Blood, giving him a more demonic look, even if minor. He is often teased for being a "vampire" because of these prominent fangs. He was given an old Rune Knight uniform by Asteria Dike, in order to allow him to disguise himself as a Rune Knight Scout and allow him and Aph to wander about in search for everyone, even allow access to areas forbidden by the Magic Council, and otherwise only watched by the Rune Knights. It is a black and white attire, consisting of mostly white as the dominant color, and is very military-like in appearance. Being an older design of the Rune Knight uniform, it is different from the modern ones. It possesses a white shirt with long sleeves, a black high collar, and white pants. The shirt is very long, and due to the black belt held around his waist, it has a skirt-like appearance to it. His body can be covered by a white cape, with a golden emblem tying it together at the front, as well as two long white ribbon-like cloth, tied together, and also has a hoodie. He wears white gloves on each hand, and his military boots are very long, reaching pass his ankles. Amon has several scars on his body, mostly inflicted onto his body during the invasion on the Magic Council. During his battle against John Deschain, John managed to slash Amon's chest, leaving a scar that goes from his left shoulder, to his right abdomen, which was stitched by Lamia. He also has stitches on his stomach, as a result of Marx using a small explosive card on him, which Lamia treated almost immediately, managing to stitch his stomach in time. He also recieved a large burn mark on his back from Mozou, after blocking an energy beam in order to defend Lamia, leaving the skin on his back scorched, covering most of his back. After his battle against Ares, Amon's back recieved even greater damage when protecting Asteria. Now, more scorched skin is visible, even atop the one he already had by Mozou, varying in size. Amon's right arm, after having it replaced with a new one, which was cloned by Lamia, is the same as his regular arm, but has stitches on the arm for when it connects with his stump, as well as around his index and middle finger, showing that they were reattached. Bandaged.jpg|Amon's trademark bandaged look Amonruneknight.png|Amon's Rune Knight disguise Amonfull.png|Amon in a suit Kidamon.jpg|Amon as a child amonyoung.jpg|A teenage Amon amonyoung2.jpg|A 16-year old Amon Personality Amon is, in the simplest manner, a man who has seen the world's darkness, and has grown tired of it. He has a very apathetic, and cynical view of the world and humanity, believing that most, if not all people are evil, traitors and care only for themselves, and that the entire world doesn't deserve his mercy, or compassion as a result. This dark view of the world is further emphasized in his behaviour, as he almost doesn't flinch when taking the life of another, becoming so used to the life of a killer that killing has become like a daily routine. He is shown to be indifferent towards people he meets on first occasions. While not treating them rudely, he doesn't speak to them in a friendly manner either, remaining neutral in his speech and tone. Amon only becomes more open and friendly to people after knowing them better, and deeming them good people he feels comfortable around. According to Lamia, the best indication Amon likes a person, is if he's blushing at times from embarassment or otherwise, something which he would otherwise never do around a stranger, or person he dislikes. However, the few times that Amon shows signs of joy and happiness is around the few he can call "friends". The first being Lamia, who was one of the few he remembers who gave him a helping hand, even though they were complete strangers. He smiles most often around his friends and family, and almost never around enemies. Amon also exhibits a softer side towards children, evident by how he treated Lily kindly when she first awoke, even wanting to take care of her, and name her, despite the fact he had nothing to do with her, but her persistence in calling him "Papa" eventually made him accept the role of her father. He is infact an almost completely different person around her, and Lamia, becoming soft spoken, and very kind towards them. Amon also isn't completely merciless, a stark contrast to Lamia, who is shown to be downright remorseless in almost every situation, evident by how he wanted to keep Nyx alive, to interrogate her later, and not kill her, despite her breaking his arm and threatening Lily. Even befriending Nyx later on, something that Lamia notes is very rare for Amon, due to his general view of people. Amon cares deeply for his friends and family. Because of his strong view of humanity as consisting of mostly scum, the few people he can admit to liking, or even loving, are the ones he would do anything for. Amon has admitted he would rather save someone he knows, and let a complete stranger die if need be, and would even go as far as to sacrifice himself for others. He puts the people he cares for above himself, but that isn't entirely good, as it means he would be willing to die to save them, even when he knows he could very well die. Regardless, he is incredibly determined to keep them all safe, even at the cost of his image, being viewed as nothing but a criminal by the world. Amon is quite reckless as well, typically charging head first against a foe without much thought put behind his attacks beforehand. But in turn, he is also incredibly stubborn about what he believes should be done, and is right, refusing to be told otherwise, and even during battle, would force himself back up on his feet and continue fighting. Amon's most terrifying trait, however, is his wrath, suffering from a short temper due to his past. Because of the failures and betrayals he has experience, Amon developed a hatred for the world, and in turn, self-loathing for himself. As such, it isn't difficult to anger him. He is best seen losing his composure and temper when his loves ones are threatened, when lied to and used, or when someone else's ideals and actions aren't favorable in Amon's eyes, and so on. While he does try to maintain his anger in check, it also serves as his greatest motivation in battle, allowing him to push through all the pain, in order to triumph against his foe. Gram himself acknowledges Amon's wrath as something incredibly deadly and inhuman, believing it to be foolish to tempt Amon, as he can become nothing but a mindless animal when pushed to the limits. Amon formerly shared his body with a split personality, named Beast, which he is on good terms with, albeit does argue and is capable of communicating with him even when he's the one dominating the body, always conversing with one another. Amon also holds a third persona, known as Moloch, within him. This persona is silent, and he claims it is nothing but his pure killing instinct, which wakes whenever he loses control over his rage and bloodlust, or allows it to take control. Equipment '''Lacrima Arm: After losing his right arm by Marx Dagonet, Amon recieved an artificial, prosthetic arm constructed out of modified Lacrima by Lamia, which functions as long as it has magic energy in it, but cannot borrow magic from Amon himself, nor can Amon borrow magic from it, having a completely different core, as well as being modified so that magic energy from be absorbed from it, unless broken, and also allowing it to absorb magic energy when in contact with raw magic energy. The arm can be moved by Amon by him manipulating the magic energy inside it, despite being unable of releasing or using the magic energy for himself. However, he lost it after his battle against Mozou, as it was destroyed when he defeated him, but was replaced with a new arm. Gouan (号暗, Wailing Dark): A sword forged from Orichalcum, as a birthday present from Lamia. It is a normal looking chokutou, and possesses no magical abilities, but thanks to being made from Orichalcum, is virtually indestructible, functioning as a powerful offensive weapon. Atum (水沌の全源 (アトゥム), Atoumu lit. Overall Source of Watery Chaos): A sword given to him by Asteria as a good bye gift, formerly belonging to her father. It has a black sheathe with a golden hilt, and its grip is that of a katana. However, Atum isn't a traditional "sword", as it possesses no blade, but is functioned to absorb ambient Eternano from the atmosphere when sheathed, containing it all within. Once unsheathed, the gathered energy is then held up by the hilt, and is essentially a mass of energy, unstable, but destructive, meant to cause severe damage when swung at its target. In addition, if given enough time, it could even absorb other pure magic energy-based attacks, and become stronger, but the same can be done to it, rendering it useless for combat until it absorbed power once more. Gram (グラム, Guramu lit. Wrath): Also known as Maken #0 (魔剣ンバー零, Demonic Sword Number Zero), is one of the eight Makens in existence, and the "prototype" Maken. Gram is a sentient, demonic sword, first encountered in Kaiser's weapon vault after calling for Amon, detecting the Black Blood within his veins, and thus managing to communicate with him. While originally a black sword in form, Gram has entered into Amon's body, now residing in his blood veins, strengthening his Black Blood, as well as giving better stabilizing and control over it, and can telepathically communicate with Amon, much like how Beast could previously. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Having been trained by Rhea, Amon has a fair amount of skill in swordsmanship, even if minor, and is more than enough for him to be capable of handling himself in sword fights. He is capable of wielding two at the same time, but is more used to using one, due to having been trained in wielding a single sword, and in either hand due to being ambidextrous, meaning he can wield a blade in either his right or left hand and still use them effectively. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Having spent his life in a rather violent environment, Amon has become a capable fighter in close combat, employing a usually violent, and brutal fighting style that typically abuses his Teleportation Magic, and utilized alongside his speed and agility to get an upperhand. However, he also has a fighting style very akin to boxing, taught by his adoptive mother, Juno, and only got better at it, the more he fought. Amon takes the traditional pose of placing both his arms before him, with his hands clenched into fists, and from the on, employs his boxing skills in combat. He has shown to be a capable fighter, even managing to fight John Deschain, and later the being known as Mozou, even though the latter was leagues above him, and yet still managed to evantually defeat and kill him. That is, however, not Amon's only method of fighting in battle, as he exhibits the ability to utilize a more unpredictable and violent fighting style, much closer to his original one that abuses his Teleportation Magic, but improved it, by utilizing the teleportation when it becomes a neccesity to dodge or gain an upperhand and catch his opponent by surprise. He typically uses punches and kicks, but also grabs his opponent in order to later crush them, or throw them, or even bash them into anything nearby, such as the floor, showing no mercy in the process. Amon follows the motto of his other adoptive mother, Rhea Euryale, of "win in any way possible", which he does, using any means neccesary to win a fight, even if it means he has to resort to "dirty tricks", or "foul play" in order to win. *'Asura First Lesson: Earth-Shattering Fist' (阿修羅一課・土烈拳, Ashura Ichika: Doretsuken): *'Asura Second Lesson: Three Realm Combo' (阿修羅二課・三国土コンボ, Ashura Futaka: Sankokudo Konbo): *'Asura Third Lesson: Ultimate Armed Technique' (阿修羅三課・究極武装術, Ashura Sanka: Kyūkyoku Busō-jutsu): *'Asura Final Lesson: Finishing Move - Finalized Power '(阿修羅終課・得意技—最終力, Ashura Shūika: Tokuwaza Saishūryoku): *'Memetaa' (メメタァ, Memeta~a lit. To Punch a Frog): A fighting style incorporating shockwaves with powerful and efficient strikes, by gathering pressure around the fist as it travels, and unleashing powerful shockwaves. Before even being shown the technique, Amon exhibited potential in using Memetaa, thanks to his massive strength, as well as impressive speed, there were instances in which Amon's punches would unleash a deadly shockwave, first shown when he struck Joan Arc, having a clear impact on her. It is for this reason that Jack took an interest in Amon's potential in utilizing Memetaa, and after being shown its power, as well as recieving a brief explanation, he began training in how to utilize it, slowly becoming more and more efficient with its use. While not a master, Amon does find more ways of utilizing it, as well as mixing it with Magic, most commonly Formula, to boost its power. Expert Assassin: Even with his blindness, Amon still remains a great assassin, hiding in the shadows and remainning unseen while going for the kill. He mostly relies on his hearing and Beast's guidance during jobs, since he can get lost even with his great hearing. Amon's method of assassination is usually silent, if given the chance, and usually quick and painless, since as an assassin, his only job is to kill his target and not toy around, but when things become dire, would resort to a more violent approach. He is capable of recognizing who his target is by knowing their features, and personality, and with that information can tell who is the target if a name isn't given. Immense Strength: Due to the harsh times he had as a child, and his trainning by Rhea, and later Juno, Amon possesses great amounts of strength above that of a regular human, despite his unneeded use of it during assassinations and only if he is forced to fight an opponent. With his strength Amon is capable of easily breaking through walls and causing severe damage to his enemies in close combat, and was even capable of trading a blow with Asterion, a large Automaton of immense strength, and with his broken arm no less, and still be capable of lifting Asterion with his chains, swing him and throw him away, albeit with the assisstance of his Teleportation Magic. After his encounter with Diana Iktomi, and the severe mental pain she caused him with her Archive, Amon has apparantly broken his "mental limiters", much like Lamia has, and has since displayed an even greater amount of strength against opponents, so much that he is capable of breaking things apart without noticing. Immense Endurance & Durability: What many consider to be Amon's greatest attribute, is his tolerance towards pain, capability to take various attacks and lives, and most importantly, survive near death experiences multiple times. While it is believed to be thanks to his status as a Human Maken, as well as possessing Black Blood, Amon is considered a downright monster in that regard. He has survived losing his arm, bleeding heavily, and even being struck multiple times in the back by attacks of pure energy, and still live. Amon pushes through the pain he suffers, forcing himself to stand after each hit, requiring an incredible amount of force to truly bring him down. Even when his leg was broken by Wendigo, Amon still tried forcing himself to stand, and eventually fainted only after taking the full brunt of Wendigo's attack when shielding Nyx. His survivability baffles many people, even saying he should've died multiple times beforehand, such as Gram, and Lucadra believes that he is a truly difficult person to kill. Enhanced Agility & Reflexes: During his time as an assassin, speed was a neccesity for Amon in order to quickly take out his target, and then escape. However, he also exhibits fast movement in combat, moreso after his Black Blood awakened, allowing him to move at greater speeds than before. While speed isn't neccesarily Amon's greatest, or most valuable essence in combat, it is still considered "superhuman", atleast by normal standards. However, Amon is shown to be held back when enraged, due to focusing primarily on his target, making dodging almost unlikely, but his speed overall remains unhinged. Magical Abilities Teleportation Magic '(瞬身の魔法, ''Shunshin no Mahō): Amon's most frequently used, and arguably abused, Magic, that allows him to easily teleport certain distances, vanishing and reappearing at his destination. Amon learned this Magic as a child, and has since grown to using it as his main Magic, employing it in and outside of combat, or even simply for casual use. He typically employs it in combat in order to maneuver around his opponent, or to dodge a seemingly unavoidable attack, or simply to get a surprise on his opponent. Amon has even showed the ability to teleport objects into people, such as when he teleported weapons into people as a child in order to kill them mercilessly, something he rarely employs, due to it being a gruesome method of execution, as well as the fact that he needs his target to stay still in the first place in order for him to properly teleport the object. '''Formula (魔印強化 (フォーミュラ),'' Fōmyura lit. Magic Seal Enhancements''): A "basic" Caster Magic that incorporates formulated magic seals to boost the power of attacks, in both speed, offense and defense by a certain percentage, ranging from 10 to 100. Amon was taught Formula by Asura Triloka, shortly after she joined with everyone else, accepting her training in the process. He favours the magic, due to its simplistic nature, as well as being incredibly useful with its ability. As expected, Amon uses Formula during close combat, to make his strikes have a greater impact Shadow God Slayer Magic Originally belonging to Nyx, after Amon's fit of rage resulted in her death, her magic, Shadow God Slayer Magic '(影の滅神魔法, ''Kage no Metsujin Mahō), a Caster, Slayer and God Slayer Magic, transferred itself to Amon, as per the effect of a ritual placed by Caeser Kaiser III, that once the wielder dies, the magic transfers to the nearest available body, which was Amon, due to the magic being invaluable to Caeser, serving as a method to preserve the magic, which now manifests as a vaguely shadowy mark on Amon's body, initially on the back of his left hand, but now residing on his left palm. However, despite it being now technically available for Amon, he struggled in actually being able to use it, since he had no formal training in using a Slayer Magic, much less a God Slayer Magic. After undergoing minor training by Wendy Marvell, during the limited time she was present before her departure with the rest of Akatsuki, which allowed him to know how to manifest his shadows and darkness, allowing him to train further. At this point, Amon has managed to use it more efficiently, albeit still requiring time to be considered a master at it. It is hinted that Nyx's soul was also transferred, alongside her magic, as Deathdealer noted he failed to bring back Nyx from the dead, due to her soul being "missing", and not coming whenever he calls for it. Using Shadow God Slayer Magic, Amon is capable of generating and controlling shadows and darkness, manipulating them to attack. This makes the attacks limited to Amon's own imagination when controlling the darkness and shadows, the most common being simple arms, whips or even heads of beasts to assault his enemies with. Other abilities that should be accessible for him are the ability to become intangible by turning into a shadow, replenish his strength by devouring darkness and shadows, however, due to the very real reason that he can't comprehend very complex magic unless drilled into him by someone, Amon is incapable of performing either of these feats, due to simply "not knowing", which is another way for him to say he simply sucks at it. Trapezohedron Black Blood For his entire life, Amon possessed '''Black Blood (黒血, Kokketsu) within his veins. However, it was never active, and was in a state of "stasis", inactive and incapable of being harnessed. It was only after obtaining Gram that his Black Blood fully awakened, the Maken's influence on his body causing the Black Blood to quickly become active, and his strong, negative emotions quickly caused it to become violent and very prone to causing harm to him. The most effect the Black Blood has on Amon is the incredible boost in physical prowess he has gained from it becoming active. As such, Amon's already incredible strength has become colossal, and downright monstrous, being capable of causing a powerful shockwave with but a single punch. After much training, Amon manages to be capable of manipulating Black Blood to a degree, most commonly using it to create the gauntlet-shaped defenses on his arms in combat, or even to close wounds. In addition, Amon has further developed a fighting style incorporating Black Blood, referred to as Black Arms (魔血の業技 (ブラック・アー), Burakku Āmu lit. Hellish Arts of the Demon's Blood). However, Gram notes that overusing the Black Blood can cause his body to fail, due to not properly adapting to it, causing massive pain, with the risk of killing him, which Gram refers to as "overdose". *'Black Arms: Ouma' (魔血の業技 (ブラック・アー):合馬, Burakku Āmu: Ouma lit. Hellish Arts of the Demon's Blood: King of Demons): By exuding blood from his body or wounds, Amon covers his entire body in a thick, black, ragged armour, by hardening the blood, yet still leaving the joints with cracks to allow him to be bend his body and limbs. It possesses sharp spikes, a leftover by the hardening process, and grants him sharp claws on his fingers and toes. In addition, the armour has small, miniscule holes to grant Amon sight, but can choose to go into complete darkness, if such a thing is ever needed. The "helmet" also possesses skeletal teeth on the jaw. The obvious boost granted by Ouma is the defensive capability of the hardened blood, being powerful enough to protect Amon from powerful attacks. But there is also an offensive boost granted with it. The impact of all of Amon's attacks is increased tenfold thanks to the hardened surface of his skin, in addition to being capable of shaping the blood into weapons by simply liquifying it once more and reshaping it before hardening it again. Weaponry isn't his only option either, as he can grow extra appendages or tentacles to strike his foe, or if overpowered by large numbers. Due to its mechanics, it has been compared to a Pseudo-Chaos Break form, since it is a voluntary form Amon undertakes without undergoing strong emotion. If wounded, or broken, Amon can voluntarily choose to have Gram forcefully "fix" his body, by using the Black Blood to seal wounds, reattach bones, or twist broken limbs back into place. The process is of course painful, and isn't so much as "healing" as it is simply keeping Amon still capable of moving and fighting. However, Amon must only maintain the form for a few minutes, otherwise, the large quantity of Black Blood used would weaken him, in addition to his body not properly adapting to the massive increase in Black Blood, and finally, the increased dose of Black Blood makes Amon more easy to lose control of himself because of strong emotions, such as his wrath. *'Black Arms: Chaos' (魔血の業技 (ブラック・アー):灰燼 (カオス), Burakku Āmu: Kaosu lit. Hellish Arts of the Demon's Blood: Complete Destruction): Chaos Break When Amon feels extreme emotion, mostly rage or negative in nature, his Black Blood reacts violently to it, beginning to grow at a rapid pace and change his form to a more demonic appearance, said transformation is called Chaos Break (魔人化 (カオス・ブレイク),'' Kaosu Bureiku, lit. Demonization''). He has continuously exhibited near cases of a full Chaos Break, the first time he was almost entirely engulfed in it was when he first fought Caeser when he was betrayed by Kaiser, which resulted in a majority of his body becoming demonic, and his mind sinking into wrath. However, it was during his second battle that Amon exhibited a full transformations, complete and without any control. After being sealed by Caeser once more using his Heavenly Seal spell, Amon broke free, and after consuming a part of Marx's mask, assimilated a strange power from it into himself, resulting in a completely new transformation that he always undergoes as his current Chaos Break. When in this form, Amon's entire body is consumed by Black Blood, his skin turning pitch black, and armour-like. He gains shoulder pads, extending and sharpening. His hands and feet become claws, and a white circle on the center of his chest, with ever changing energy is present. Amon's hair also becomes much longer, and despite the Black Blood covering his head, and concealing his, it extends from the back of his head, reaching the middle of his back. In addition, his face becomes a white skull mask, which is due to him consuming and assimilating a part of Marx's mask into his being with the power of Gram and Wendigo that exists within him. When in this form, Amon becomes much more savage, downright monstrous, attacking the target of his hatred relentlessly. He becomes virtually unstoppable, due to also gaining an immense boost to all of his physical abilities, as well as producing black energy, a mix of magic power and Black Blood fused together. He still has access to his magic, but it is less used. In addition, he does seem to not attack those he has grown to love, such as his closest friends and family. Amon reverts back to normal after calming down, or being forced out of the transformation in a different manner. After doing so, Amon feels incredibly exhausted, as well as having difficulty in fully operating his body, since he feels pain that lasts for a good while, almost an hour, depending on how long he was transformed. *'Overall Physical Prowess': In his Chaos Break form, Amon's physical attributes skyrocket, becoming even more powerful than before, triumphing over other powerful fighters with this boost alone. When he moves, Amon becomes impossible track with the unaided, so much that he is confused for using his Teleportation Magic, giving very little, if any, time to react to his movement. In addition, his strength becomes even greater than before, allowing even a single punch to be so powerful it destroys whatever it strikes, the impact creating a powerful shockwave at times, and even stand on par against other powerful foes, such as Marx, who is known for being incredibly strong. However, his body becomes nearly invincible, capable of taking hits from nearly any hit, and still standing, with very little visible damage on his body. *'Enhanced Chaos': Former Magical Abilities Amon used to possess three types of Magic, but lost all three after Laurel utilized her red energy in order to "kill" his Magic Origin, stripping him off his magic for good. As a result, he no longer has access to any of these magic. However, his magic was later restored thanks to Lamia, but she could only recover his Teleportation Magic, and allowed him to learn new magic as well. 'Weapon Magic '(武器の魔法, Buki no Mahō): Considering Amon needs to move fast during assassinations and cannot allow items to slow him down due to their weight, he uses Weapon Magic in order to summon his weaponry for assassinations, such as daggers and knives, or ones for large battles, such as swords, axes and even hammers. He is shown to have mastery over this magic as he is capable of using it to summon weapons nearly instantly without any delay. Amon has even managed to summon a rain of swords after the torture he underwent by Diana, surrounding the entirety of Era and the Magic Council Building by swords that fell from above. 'Chain Magic '(連鎖魔法, Rensa Mahō): Another Magic Amon uses mainly in combat and to assisst him in maneuvering around areas. By using chains in combat, Amon is capable of brutally killing his enemies by whipping them with his chains, dragging them with him or simply hang them using the chains themselves. As for maneuvering, Amon can using the hooks at the end of the chains to attach to building in order to easily swing from building to building without crashing into anything as often, he can also use chains to "link" him to a certain point where he can teleport to, using the chain's length. Relationships Family Lamia Out of everyone else Amon knows, Lamia is arguably the one whom he loves the most, and closest to. While their relationship officially began when they met as kids, albeit with Amon going by the name Ira back then, due to Amon's memory loss due to the trauma he suffered, he couldn't remember Lamia when he encountered the second time in his life, wounded and beaten, shortly after becoming blind. Lamia was the first person to show kindness towards him, something he hadn't experienced very often, and never to the degree she has. The two developed a close friendship over the span of four years, and eventually, formed a loving relationship, always looking forward to each other's company. Later even becoming "husband and wife", despite no official wedding ever taking place to begin with, and it being Lamia's sole decision, though Amon had no complaints. It should be noted that Amon is one of the few people who is, for the most part, unfazed by Lamia's zany schemes or inventions, having grown used to them overtime. What is true evidence of their friendship, and love for one another, is Amon's insistence that Lamia is, by his own words, the "kindest and most beautiful person in his life", something that shocks anyone who knows who Lamia is. Lamia herself shows that Amon is one of the most precious people to her, claiming that the only one who knows her better than Amon is her own grandfather, Kiryu, who raised her since infancy. He is more often than not the first to be told of her plans or inventions, and hides very little from him as it is, and most commonly smiles genuinely around him. Aphrodite Cytherea Juno Sango Rhea Euryale Children Friends & Allies Gram Lucadra Enemies Azazel Diana Iktomi Trivia *Amon and Beast are considered brothers and/or twins. *Amon represent the Sin of Wrath in Vice, shown by his tendency to becoming enraged and his inability to control himself when it happens, as well as his ownership of Gram, the Wrath Maken. **Coincidentally, Amon is the patron Demon of Wrath. The naming was pure coincident and never intentional, while the name Ira, which he recieved from Rhea, which is Latin for "Wrath", was intentional. **Additionally, the punishment for the commitment of Wrath in Hell is dismemberment while still alive, which can be reflected by Amon losing his right arm by Marx. **Moloch, his alternate self, is another name for the patron Demon of Wrath. *"Sons of Belial" is a phrase existing within the Bible, and may refer to Belial, who becomes personified as the Devil in Jewish and Christian texts. *Amon's stats are: Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dark Mage Category:Characters